


Fucking Aries

by ShingekiNoThatAss (DapperJuniper)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Jean, College AU, Eren is a lovable idiot, Fluff, Hipster Jean Kirstein, Hipster Marco Bott, It's mentioned but not the center of the story, Kinda, M/M, Marco is aromantic, Platonic Jean/Marco - Freeform, Roommates, hipster!Jean, tumblr users are such nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DapperJuniper/pseuds/ShingekiNoThatAss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren gets a bit curious about his roommate's blog and decides to make his own after seeing some things that hint at the latter's feelings for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Aries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snazzyalder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snazzyalder/gifts).



> So this is my first entry for EreJean week! I hope to be able to write for the entire week, though school may prevent me from updating things on time. (I apologize in advance for anything being messed up and for the slightly abrupt ending. I haven't written anything in a year and a half, so I'm not used to this yet.)
> 
> Thanks to RoeyG for helping with this and encouraging me to post it ^o^ It really means a lot to me!

 

_22 / Art student / Aries / Bi af / he/him_

 

Eren snorted. He couldn’t believe how obnoxious, how absolutely and utterly _pretentious_ his blog was. He shook his head and scrolled down. Selfies of Jean in beanies were littered between photos of flowers and cityscapes. He was _such a hipster._

 

Eren knew Jean had a tumblr. He knew that Jean posted _way_ too many selfies. He knew Jean had a large amount of followers (god knew why), and that he took too much pride in his shitty memes. He’d roll his eyes at Eren every time the brunette found something he deemed funny and mutter “I saw that 6 months ago”. And god, did it piss Eren off to no end.

 

So the second Jean left the apartment, Eren hopped over the back of their couch and opened Jean’s laptop. The password wasn’t hard to figure out; he used the same thing for everything. Fucking idiot.

 

“Is this literally all you do?” Eren sighed. He’d been looking at Jean’s blog for about an hour at this point, images with poetic words over them were burned into his memory. It was so boring at this point. He swore if he saw one more picture of Jean-

 

He scrolled down a bit on the one column blog and saw his face.

 

Eren’s eyebrows knit together. He leaned forward a bit, unable to believe that there was actually a good picture of him on the internet. Jean had to have added a filter or two; his eyes were so unbelievably green, and the lighting made his hair a bit lighter than it actually was. There were a couple flowering trees behind him, leaves upon leaves amongst the pinks and purples. The look on his face was that of surprise, as if someone behind him had called his name. From the looks of it, actually, he was sure that Jean had called him. It had to be from when they went to the park last month with Mikasa and Marco, when the dogwoods had been blooming. He was surprised Jean had saved the picture, especially after the fit he’d thrown about it looking terrible.

 

His eyes wandered down to the tags and he felt his stomach flip.

 

_#literal god, #i mean hes a fucking idiot but, #fuck, #hes absolutely gorgeous, #im so gay jfc, #angry pissbaby_

 

Eren’s face felt warm. The last tag pissed him off, but he clicked it anyway. It brought up more pictures of him, all with just as endearing messages hidden at the bottom in the tags. He wanted to chuck the laptop against the wall and watch it shatter. Fuck. It was so embarrassing.

 

He heard footsteps at the front door and hurriedly shut the laptop screen. The TV was on in an instant as Jean walked in the front door with Marco, both holding coffee.

  


“They actually reblogged it and left a really sweet comment-” Jean turned his back on Marco to look into the apartment. His expression fell when he saw Eren, feet kicked up on top of his laptop.

 

He set what looked like some sort of milkshake down on the counter and walked over to the brunette on the couch. Eren tilted his head back to look up at Jean.

 

“Move.” He looked quite stern upside down. Eren blinked a few times and ignored Jean, who let out a huff in frustration.

 

“Do you see what I have to live with?” Jean motioned toward Eren while shaking his head. Marco just let out a laugh and shrugged.

 

“At least he tells you when he eats all the food.”

 

“Correction: he _sometimes_ tells me when he eats all the food.” Jean walked around the couch and lifted Eren’s feet to grab his laptop. “And he uses my expensive things at footrests.”

 

Eren tried to focus on the show, but between the thoughts of what Jean posted on his blog and the annoying laughs and talking of said roommate with his friend were quite distracting. He got up and walked to his room, trying to ignore Jean’s rude comment about his short temper.

 

Like he could talk.

 

* * *

 

Eren was in utter disbelief. He’d never thought that he, Eren Jaeger, would be making an account of this website full of bad jokes and hipster trash. Why was he even doing this? 

 

Definitely not to stalk Jean.

 

Eren rested his head on his desk and sighed. Maybe if he smashed his head hard enough against the desk he’d realize how bad or an idea this was. Or, in the very least, black out long enough for Jean to lug him into his bed and leave an angry note. At least he’d be doing… not this.

 

The website prompted him to choose a username. He was about to type in his usual (@fuck-the-titan-ic), but stopped. If he were to follow Jean, he had to come up with something vague, something nobody could link back to him.

 

He dropped his head back on the desk and thought for a few minutes. The thought of texting Armin for help crossed his mind, but he didn’t exactly want the blonde knowing about his roommate stalking.

 

Actually, Armin was a good thought to cross his mind. He leaned back in his desk chair (and tried not to fall, as he was balanced on the back two legs) to reach a small leather book on his nightstand. He flipped it open, looking past all the sketches. The thing was already filled to the brim, and it brought a smile to his lips. They’d found it when going through his mother’s things after her funeral. He’d almost broken down in tears when Armin had given it to him, after seeing the handwriting done with a fountain pen on the front page; Carla Jaeger, 19.

 

He flipped through the worn pages to find an idea for the name. Nothing especially caught his eye. He sighed, setting the book down on his desk. Eren looked up at the ceiling, then picked up the book blindly and flipped to a page. On it was a sketch of a tarot card, a man standing with a stick over his shoulder a dog at his heels. _The Fool,_ it read. He could work with it.

 

He turned his attention back to the laptop and quickly typed it in. He then added the word chance to the end, then messed around with it a bit more.

 

The-fools-chance, he ended up with. Sounded okay to him. He typed in a stupid password and hit accept.

 

* * *

 

Jean _needed_ to stop posting selfies. It was getting out of hand. He needed something different.

 

It was a welcome surprise when an ask meme scrolled past on his dash. The numbers went up to 150, with miscellaneous statements such as “favorite color” and “read a page from your favorite book”. He decided to reblog it.

 

Marco sent him an ask in about 3 minutes.

 

**_[_ ** _34, 75, 110_

__\- freckled-jesus_ **_]_ ** _

 

He opened tumblr in another tab to check what the numbers corresponded with. He let out a snort at the first one. Only Marco...

 

**_[34: Do you like hickeys?_ **

_marco fuck off_

 

_(...yes)_

 

**_75: Have you ever made out with “just a friend”_ **

_(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄ i was drunk. it was one time._

 

**_110: Have you ever wanted someone you couldn’t have?_ **

_im not answering this._ **_]_ **

 

Jean shook his head. Marco had been pushing him (sometimes quite literally) towards Eren. It was slightly irritating sometimes. He just blamed his irritation on his stubbornness. Fucking Aries.  A few anons sent in asks with questions like “ _Favorite flower?” (marigolds)_ and “ _What do you do first thing in the morning?_ ” (go on this wretched website and get some coffee). After answering those few, he noticed Marco had sent another.

 

**_[_ ** _56, 69, 87, 148_

__\- freckled-jesus_ **_]_ ** _

 

  
Jean took a deep breath before answering. 

 

**_[56: Are you too shy to ask someone out?_ **

_no._

 

**_69: Kinks???_ **

_biting, tight pants and baggy shirts, necks are nice jfc what am i doing, lapdances (marco i swear im going to kill you)_

 

**_87: Why aren’t you pursuing the person you like?_ **

_hes probably straight_

 

**_148: Is there someone that makes you happy every time you see them?_ **

_marco stop._ **_]_ **

 

Jean sighed and shook his head. Marco was relentless sometimes. He saw a few people reblog the ask with tags like _#holy shit jeanmarco is canon_ , but he was used to it. Because Marco was so snuggly and lovable sometimes, half of his followers had already come up with a ship name for them. It was weird knowing that around a thousand people wanted to see them kiss, but he and Marco loved leading them on. It was honestly amusing.

 

**_[_ ** _123_

_-anon **]** _

 

**_[123: If you could kiss anyone who would it be?_ **

_the person im living with_ **_]_ **

 

Jean heard a high pitched shriek from across the apartment. He leaned to look out the doorway toward Eren's closed door. 

 

"Jaeger what the fuck was that? Did a cat just die in your room?" Eren shouted something through the closed door at him, so he decided to just go back to what he was doing. Low and behold, Marco had sent another fucking ask.

 

**_[_ ** _48, 13, 8, 124_

_-freckled-jesus **]** _

 

**_[48: Do you think someone has feelings for you?_ **

_is it you? ;)_

 

**_13: Have you ever been deeply in love with someone?_ **

_yeah and it kinda sucks_

 

**_8: Do you hate the person you fell hardest for?_ **

_i fucking wish i could. he just makes it so hard to._ **_]_ **

 

He was so glad Eren didn’t have a tumblr.

 

* * *

 

“Do these look okay?” Jean turned to look at Eren and almost choked on his coffee. He coughed and turned away, his face beginning to burn.

 

He peeked back over his shoulders at Eren, who was standing in the _tightest_ pair of skinny jeans and an oversized band shirt. The brunette looked down at himself and back up expectantly.

 

“So?” Dark eyebrows were knit together. Jean looked him up and down before vaguely shrugging and turning back to his laptop. He let out a deep breath and racked his brain for a snide remark.

 

“Where are you going, a club? It’s 10 am.” _Smooth,_ he thought. _Really_ fucking _smooth._ Sometimes Jean just wanted to hit his head on a wall. He heard Eren snort behind him though.

 

“At least I don’t fuck up my hair with those stupid hats.” Jean defensively raised his hand up to his beanie. He personally loved them, especially the one he was wearing. Marco had bought it for him for his birthday last year, and that thing had been through thick and thin (bad relationship, being sucked out a car window while on the highway, hydrochloric acid, etc).

 

“Your overuse of the word stupid is pretty stupid.” Fucking hell, it was way too early for this. Usually his insults could knock Eren’s out of the park. Maybe it was the outfit.

 

The two sat in silence for a while. Jean continued to eat breakfast while Eren lay spread out on their couch. He was doing something on his phone. Probably looking at iFunny. Jean rolled his eyes at the thought. He hated iFunny with a passion. Almost everything on there was a recycled tumblr post from 2007, or something he’d seen 5 months prior that just wasn’t funny anymore. It was weird how the rest of the internet was months behind when it came to jokes.

 

“You don’t have class today, do you?” Eren’s voice permeated the silence. Jean glanced over his shoulder again before getting up and setting his bowl in the sink.  

 

“No. Why?” He ran the water a bit and poured the milk down the drain. Eren propped himself up on his elbows and tilted his head to the side.

 

“I dunno. We should go do something,” Jean raised an eyebrow and continued washing the dishes. Someone (Eren) had left a frosting covered plate overnight and it was looking pretty disgusting. “I can’t stay cooped up in this fucking apartment all day.”

 

“Same.” He heard Eren shift and get up from the couch, but he didn’t look.

 

“How about the Art Institute? Or the planetarium or aquarium or something.” Jean couldn’t help but let a smile cross his face. Eren mumbled the last bit. He sounded embarrassed. “I’ll pay. I mean, I’m broke. But.”

 

“Art Institute sounds fun. I’ll text Marco. He’s been dying to go.” He dried his hands on his hoodie while turning around to grab his phone. Eren’s expression caught his attention. He looked… upset? Jean wasn’t sure how to take that. Eren was usually delighted when he could be alone (or at least away from Jean).

 

“I’ll just… I’ll ask Armin if he wants to go to lunch I guess.” Eren turned away from Jean and muttered under his breath about trying to get along before heading into his room.

 

Weird.

 

* * *

 

“So how are things?” Marco smirked and stirred the spoon around in his tea. Jean shrugged and looked out the window. They’d been at the Art Institute for a good 3 hours before deciding to go down the block to a cafe for lunch. “And by things, I mean Eren.”

 

Jean chose not to say anything. Marco leaned forward a bit while waiting for a response. Jean bit the inside of his cheek and looked out the window.

 

“Not good I take it?” Dark eyes tried to make contact with his. “You know, I’m pretty sure he likes yo-”

 

“Fuck off. He’s probably straight.” Jean leaned on his hand and turned his attention to Marco.

 

“Jean. _Jean._ ” Marco’s hand reached across the table and grabbed Jean’s. He saw a few people look over towards them and mutter something. “There is absolutely _no way_ that he’s straight.”

 

“And how would you know?” Jean huffed, his cheeks getting all puffed up and probably red. “It’s not like you ever have feelings for anyone.”

 

Marco merely laughed at Jean. He patted his flustered friend’s hand and shook his head.

 

“Let’s just pay and head back to your place.”

 

* * *

 

 “I’m just saying, Jean. If I could make my freckles reflective I’d be a human disco ball.” Jean turned his apartment key and laughed at Marco.

 

“ _Why?_ ” He shook his head at his friend and pushed the door in. Marco could barely speak between his laughs.

 

“I’d, I’d be a hit at parties.” The boy leaned his head on the wall. His laughing ceased and Jean turned to see what he was looking at.   


On the kitchen counter was a note underneath a vase of bright, blooming marigolds. Jean noticed his name scrawled on it in familiar handwriting. He flipped it over to check the back for anything before opening it.

 

_Your blog isn’t half bad, horseface._

 

An arrow pointed to a tiny script. Jean had to squint and hold it closer to his face to see it.

 

_thisisntflirtingbutweshouldgooutsometime? Fuck._

 

Jean felt Marco’s chin on his shoulder. He turned and saw his friend smiling widely at him.

  
“See? He likes you. He’s just an Aries; stubborn as all hell.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like to think hipster Jean and Marco are tumblr famous and are basically the Dan and Phil of tumblr (/∇＼*)｡o○♡


End file.
